After the I Do's
by BigFatLiar08
Summary: This story is a sequel to Moments with You. Please read that first before this. This fic is about Carl and Beth's married life.
1. Newlyweds

_**I'm back! Sorry it took so long, got caught up with school and preparing for college stuff but since it's summer now, I might be posting a lot of these fics.**_

 _ **This story picks up after Beth and Carl's wedding in my other story Moments with You (check it out first before this), so expect that there'll be a lot of hot and shmexy scenes between these two lovers. ;))) Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Fast forward, 1 week after their marriage._

 **Carl's POV**

It's been a week since I gave her my last name and it's still all so surreal. When I wake up next to her every morning since, I can't help but pinch myself and say, this is my wife in my arms.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grimes."

 _"Mmm, yes. I'm Mrs. Grimes. I need to get used to that."_

We were spooning, and then she turned towards me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"So, what's the plan today?"

We were still savoring the last few days of our honeymoon. Dad was generous enough to give me two weeks off from walker duty, and it kinda felt nice not dealing with rotten flesh all day. We need to start kicking things off, because soon we'll be back to work.

 _"How about breakfast?"_ Beth sat up and smiled at me.

"In bed?" I said, with a smirk.

 _"Carl! That's not what I meant. It's still early, you know."_

To be honest, I miss making love to her. Because during our honeymoon, we've only made love once, the second night. And to be honest, it was as awkward as heck, for both of us. Even though it wasn't our first time, we were both second guessing ourselves, probably because we're married now. We tried so hard to make it special but to no avail. I know, because I asked her first.

We also wanted to make the most out of our 2 week break, moving in to the new house Dad arranged for us, moving in all our stuff, and settling in. We tried sight -seeing but there's not much to see but walls and walkers, so we settled for a romantic picnic under stars.

"I was just kidding. Come on, let's make breakfast."

We both got up, brushed our teeth, washed our faces and went to the kitchen. I couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. She had on one of my white v-neck muscle shirts, with the arm hole low. I could see her cleavage, mainly because she put her hair up in a bun, and I couldn't help but admire how sexy she looked. And her pale legs were also showing, because she donned short cotton shorts, which barely covered her behind.

 _"What do you want? Bacon? Eggs? Pancakes?"_

She said, rummaging through the fridge. Maggie and Michonne were kind enough to fill up our kitchen while they helped us move in _._

"Anything is fine. Your cooking always seems delicious anyway."

 _"Ummm hmmm. Very flattering, husband."_ She winked at me.

I watched her cook, while sitting on the stool next to the counter, with my hand placed on my thigh, and my chin rested on my other palm.

As she was putting the eggs in the pan, I made my way to her and embraced her from behind. I rested my chin on her shoulder and then buried my nose in her neck. I couldn't help myself, her scent was so enticing. She still puts on my favorite perfume of hers after all these years.

I think my hands have a mind of its own because before I knew it, I was touching her. I started to caress her stomach, her breasts, then back down to her thighs. I then pinched her behind a little which made her jump, all while licking and nibbling from her shoulders to her neck then to her ears. I felt her shiver, and then a moan escaped her lips. I saw her biting her lip and throwing her head back as I was having my way with her.

But everything was interrupted by the smell of something burning.

 _"Carl, the eggs!"_

I quickly grabbed the burning pan and threw it in the sink. I opened the tap.

Damn. Interrupted again.

 _"There goes our breakfast."_

"I'm sorry, babe. You just look so damn sexy in my shirt."

We started laughing.

 _"What are we going to eat now?"_

"How about you?"

" _Stop it. This is your fault so you fix this."_ She said, teasing me.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, I got carried away."

I then cooked our breakfast, and as we ate, we browsed through the photo albums that mom salvaged a long time ago. It was so nice to get away. It felt like we were normal people again. We had time for ourselves. And it was a magical time spent with Beth, my wife.

After finishing breakfast, washing the dishes and putting them away, I asked her if she wanted to work out with me. Because hey, you need to be at the top of your game, if you want to survive the end of the world. She agreed with me. We changed into our work out clothes and started jogging together. It was a pretty hot day, and in only a few minutes of running, we were already sweaty.

After 20 minutes, we went into our personal gym. Daryl actually found a bunch of weights and a treadmill a few months ago and brought it home with his truck. We all decided to put it in our home since it still had a lot of space left.

I did weights and she was doing crunches and push-ups. I almost dropped the 20 pound weight I was holding when I saw her take off her shirt. She was only wearing a violet sports bra underneath and fit jogging pants that stopped at her shins.

She glanced at me and said,

 _"Uh oh. I know that look, babe. Again… it's still too early to be naughty."_

I swallowed the lump on my throat.

"It's your fault. You just had to take off your shirt infront of me."

 _"Is that wrong? It's hot in here."_

I saw the mocking glint in her eyes. Oh. It. Is. On.

"Ya know what? It is hot in here."

I then took off my shirt, revealing my muscle-y physique. I saw her eyes widen, and bit her lip as she stopped doing crunches and said,

 _"Do you want to take a shower? It's getting_ _ **really hot**_ _in here."_

"Together?"

I said, dropping the weights and chasing after her.

I chased her inside the house, but she was too fast. I made my way to our bedroom, only to see pieces of her clothing scattered on the floor like a trail to our bathroom. To my surprise, the bathroom door wasn't closed all the way, so I can peek inside.

"Beth?" I called out to her.

 _"I'm here, Carl."_ Said, facing the mirror, with her back turned on me.

She was naked, and I can see how perfectly placed her curves were. I felt blood rush down there, as she turned towards me. She reached out to me, and I gladly closed the distance between us. She then gently took off my workout clothes, revealing my hardness.

She then kneeled in front of me and had her way with me.

When she was finished, she stood up, looked into my eyes, with her palms resting on my chest.

 _"Be gentle with me, babe. Okay?"_

Before we knew it, it was 8 pm. We slept after making love this morning. We both really got tired. But it was worth it.

I woke up to her grinning at me.

"Hi."

 _"Hi."_

"Are you sore?" I politely asked her.

 _"A bit, yes. But it's worth it."_

She giggled, biting her lip.

We got up, got dressed and prepared dinner. This time, it was her turn.

"How about something fancy for tonight."

 _"Carl. You know we're still rationing on food. We need to conserve, dummy."_

"Fine."

 _"Hmmmm…. but maybe just tonight."_

I opened a bottle of wine for us to share.

 _"Is steak okay with you, Babe?"_

"Yes, sure." I replied, taking a sip of my wine.

I set the table as she was finishing her cooking. I then sat down on the dining area and waited for her.

" _Pan fried T-bone steak with roasted asparagus and baby potatoes."_

She said while putting the plate in front of me.

"Wow, I didn't even know we had asparagus and potatoes. Looks good, babe. Let's eat!"

We ate whilst sharing bits of small talk here and there, about our families, friends, future plans and anything under the sun. We giggled, laughed and reminisced.

" _So, Carl. Serious question, how many kids do you want?"_

"Hmm. Two would be enough. Or maybe three."

 _"Well, that's good. Errr, when would you want to start having kids?"_

"I think, a year after? I just want to settle in first as a married couple with my beautiful wife." I said lifting my eyebrows

 _"Okay, I get ya. Sooo… no sex until next year?"_

She teased.

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant. I don't think it's even possible for me to resist you for a year."

 _"Then let's start now."_

"Huh?!"

I was taken aback by what she said. She then stood up, took my hand and pulled me into the bedroom.

She pushed me against the wall and crashed her lips into mine. It was long, passionate, and full of longing. She pulled away and looked into my eyes, and I can see how aggressive she's becoming.

I then whispered in her ear, "Gentle or rough?"

 _"Maybe it's the wine talking, but I want it rough."_

She then opened the buttons of my shirt, and I quickly pulled off her sweatshirt. To my surprise, she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

I let her take control. She pushed me on the bed and made her way on top of me. She was placing kisses, all over me, from my neck, to my shoulder, to my chest, to my stomach, and then she had her way with me.

I felt like I was in cloud nine, the rush consumed me. And it was amazing.

I then exchanged our position and said, "My turn."

I placed her hands above her head and teased her. I kissed, licked and sucked all over her pleasure points, and I felt her arching her back, inviting me in. I left love marks all over her body and I felt her grow goosebumps every time.

 _"Carl."_ She whispered.

"Shh. I know."

" _Please."_ She pleaded.

"Don't rush, Babe. We have all night."

I made my way down and also had my way with her. I can hear her moaning my name, as I felt that that she was getting close.

I then stopped and placed my hardness inside her. With every thrust, I felt our bodies become one, and we moved in perfect sync.

We both climaxed at the same time.

I then laid beside her, looking up at the ceiling.

"Sweetie, remind me to buy more red wine tomorrow, okay?"

 _"_ _Where in the world are you going to get another bottle?"_

"I'm pretty sure Daryl has stocked up in his basement."

She giggled.

And somehow, tonight was perfect.


	2. It's not what it looks like

_**Short update but still hope it fuels your night or day... depends on your country time actually, hahahah. Anyway, hope you guys like it ;)**_

* * *

 **Beth's POV**

I was busy preparing in the kitchen when I heard our front door open.

"Hi, Babe. I'm home! What are you up to?"

Carl said, and walking over to me to wrap his arms around my hips.

"Baking your favorite... guess."

"Pecan cookies?"

"Yep! How's work? All good?"

"Yeah, not much. I got bored watching Coby gurgle on one of the spikes."

"He's still stuck there? And you named him 'Coby'?

"Hey! It's on the name tag on his overalls. And he's the only one I can talk to during my watch."

"Wow..." I said, trying to sound impressed.

"But enough of that, I missed you." He suddenly snuggled his body closer to mine.

"Seriously? We saw each other this morning and during your lunchbreak."

I giggled.

"Well... is it wrong to miss my pretty wife?"

He playfully kissed my shoulder.

"Haha," I rolled my eyes, "Your so cheesy. Now go and take a shower and help me here once your done."

I sent him off and in 15 minutes, he got back and scanned the table of baking items.

"Uhmm... Beth. Why are there a lot of pecans?" He said while holding up a huge bowl of pecan nuts.

"Oh, I'm making two batches. One for us and one for Carol. Just thought that I can give her my own try after she taught me how to make these."

"Okay. So what can I help you with?

"Just cream the butter and sugar. I'll get the rest of the ingredients."

I made my way to the shelves. I kept all my cooking stuff there; from spices to different sugars, baking stuff and the like. But to my dismay, the flour was too high up to reach. It's on the top shelf.

"Carl? Sweetie?"

"Yes Babe?"

"Can you reach the flour on the top shelf? I can't reach it."

I actually thought he was gonna reach it himself, he was tall enough. But he surprised me by lifting me up by my thighs for me to get it myself. And then as he set me down, he had this hungry look in his eyes. It sent shivers down my spine.

"What are you thinking, naughty boy?"

I said, facing him, pinching his nose.

"Making love with you, right here, on this counter."

Whoa, aggressive, dominant. I like.

"What if I resist?" I teased.

"You have no choice."

He then moved closer, pinning me on the counter. And I can feel his hardness between my legs.

With one swift move, he took off the shirt I was wearing. I had no bra underneath and was wearing just a pair of shorts. He also removed his clothes, revealing his lean but still muscle-y physique. He then got frosting on his finger, placed it on the peak of my breasts and set me on the counter, sending a jolt of electricity through my body. He then began licking my mounds. It was wet, hot and wild. And as the moisture evaporated, it made me shiver and grow goosebumps. Pleasure. Pure pleasure.

He removed my shorts, as well as my undergarment, licked his middle finger and began to please my core. He tugged, pushed and pulled until soft moans came out of my lips. I dug my fingers into his shoulders, as I was surrendering to the pleasure.

"Carl..."

He quickly pulled out his finger, set me down the counter, my back against the cold, hard surface, and swiped all the pots, pans and ingredients down on the floor with his arm. I didn't mind because I was too engaged with him.

He entered me slowly. I put my legs up and wrapped it around his waist. He then kissed me, nipping on my bottom lip. I broke off and placed my lips near his ear and whispered, "More."

He thrusted harder, deeper, moving the counter. And it sent all the ingredients on the top shelf tumbling down on us.

"Don't stop." I pleaded.

And he didn't.

"Beth!" He shouted.

* * *

We both emerge from the kitchen, disheveled; with flour, egg shells and whipped cream all over our bodies.

Damn. We made a mess.

"Oh no, now I don't have enough to make two plates of cookies."

I frowned, looking at the aftermath of our "play session".

"It's your fault, you distracted me."

He teased, whilst taking out the egg shells in my hair. This is gonna be so hard to wash off.

"Maybe later. Let's wash off first."

Then we heard a knock on the door.

We quickly put our clothes on and hurried to answer the door. It was Carol.

"Hey, Carol!" I said

"What the?! What happened to you two?"

When then looked at each other and I saw a small smirk on his face.

"It's not what it looks like.."

I denied.

* * *

 _ **As this story progresses, the scenes here also become more graphic. So just a warning for the faint-hearted and young audiences. Please be open-minded about this and if your not comfortable at all. Please don't read!**_


	3. Mornings

**Third Person POV**

It was 5:30 in the morning and the sun is slowly peeking through the clouds. Beth had Carl's head on her lap throughout the night and they were at the front porch, on the chair swing. He got home around 3 am, tired, dazed and weary. Walker patrol, and supply runs was really taking its toll on him. It's been like that for two months now and Beth is worried about her husband's condition.

The next week, Carl will be leaving for yet another one week supply run with Rick, while Beth will be left behind to help finish the new greenhouse she and Maggie have set up.

As the sun came up, and the light hit their faces, she couldn't help but stare at his face. The bags under his eyes were getting bigger, and staring to worry her. His cheeks were flushed, his forehead was drenched with sweat causing his hair to stick to it, and some drool was coming out of the corner of his parted lips and he was snoring, but she didn't mind. For her, Carl is the most handsome man that ever grazed earth, no matter what state he's in.

She caressed his face, tracing every part with her fingers while her other hand was stroking his hair, taking note that she needs to cut his hair again soon.

This was one of those mornings where memories of their life together came flashing back to her mind. Even if it wasn't all that happy, there were still sometimes that she will always remember with him. Whilst reminiscing, she couldn't help but smile, because everything she had hoped for in her life and every event in it had fallen into the right place.

"Good morning, Beth."

She snapped out from her reverie when she heard him groan. She looked down at him rubbing his eyes, yawning.

"Good morning, love."

Beth said, bending down to kiss him.

It was a cold autumn morning, and she shivered as the breeze hit them.

"Hey, it's quite cold out here. You want me to carry you inside?" Carl looked up at her.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Beth glared at him teasingly.

"No way," he chuckled, "You might haven't noticed, but your 'hubby' is a trooper."

She giggled as he stood up. Carl gently took her in his arms and carried her inside, to their bedroom. He then set her down on the bed, put a blanket over her and made her comfortable.

"Comfy?"

"Yes, hubby. Thank you."

With that, he started to go out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs, to prepare breakfast for us."

"No, that can wait. Please stay here."

"You sure? Aren't you hungry, because I'm starving."

"No, babe. Just stay here with me. Hold me, cuddle with me, I've missed you."

Carl sighed in defeat "Fine, but you have to cook me breakfast after this."

He made his way to the bed and plopped down beside her. Beth moved towards him while he placed his arm around her. She then put her head on his chest and her arms on his waist. They cuddled for a while, enjoying each other's warmth, when Beth broke the silence.

"Carl, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"For the future?"

"What do you mean?"

"For your future with me."

"I already answered this question when I said 'I do' at the altar."

"I know, but I can't help but think that the future can be... a lot more different than what we dreamed of. And there is always a chance that things might not go as planned... I... I g-guess I'm just a little scared it may not be worth it. "

"No, babe. Don't say that. Of course it will be worth, you and I can do this, together."

Beth exhaled heavily and snuggled closer to his chest, "I sure hope so, because we don't even have a baby yet. We still don't have a family, and then there's this Negan problem we've been dealing with... I just hope we can still live through that."

"No, don't think that, Beth. Everything will be alright, we just have to be patient and strong... and hope for the best. And we will defeat Negan... I know we can."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And the baby? Don't worry about it. I'll be ready if you're ready. Besides, you and me? We are a family. We still have a lot of things to go through, babe. Let's take things one step at a time."

"Great, now you're making me cry."

"Hahaha. But really, I'm serious." Carl held Beth's hand and thumbed her wedding ring, "These rings on our fingers, are more than a symbol of our marriage. It signifies that we made a promise to each other. Not just to love each other during the best days of our lives, but also at the worst."

"All I can say is this, Carl. I may not have married the perfect man, but I married the perfect man for me. I love you."

"And I love you too."

She wiped her eyes and smiled at her husband, then she heard his stomach growling.

"Well! Way to ruin the moment," she giggled then stood up, "Come on, let's take a shower so I can cook your breakfast already."

She said, reaching out for his hand, which he gladly took. She led him to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Oh, Carl. I've missed you. I've missed this."

She said, facing him, putting her hands on his neck. She began unbuttoning his top. And he pulled off her shirt, slowly, without breaking their gaze.

She then started to place kisses on his neck, to his shoulder and chest as he proceeded to unhook her bra. Soon, they were both topless. They looked at each, with fire and longing. She didn't mind that he was starting to smell and he almost looked like a corpse because of how pale he was. All that mattered to her was that moment they have together.

Carl placed his lips on hers, pulling her towards him, tightly. They exchanged passionate kisses, caressing each other's bodies with their hands.

She then pulled down her pajama bottoms and took them off, as well as he, removing his pants. They held each other, body to body, skin to skin, the warmth embracing them. He turned on the shower and led her in, as he followed, the warm water hitting their bodies. It was relaxing for both of them, releasing all their inhibitions and washing it all away.

She clung on to him, legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck. He had her against the wall. He began kissing her elsewhere, soft and gentle, before going back and meeting her lips.

"Babe." She said, as she was grabbing his hair.

"I love you... Beth, so much." He said in between kisses.

"I love you too."

They both couldn't take it anymore, the steam and water crashing to the bathroom floor adding to the ambience.

He entered her, slamming his hand on the wall while the other held on to her thigh. His head in between her neck and shoulder, licking, kissing and nibbling on her skin. She clawed her nails on his back, her head back, mouth open, as she moaned. He thrusted, gently but deep. His hands then wandered on her body, cupping one breast to another, moving from her stomach to her back. They were in perfect motion, in perfect sync, both feeling weightless. Their voice hitched as they reached their climax. Both panting, breathing heavily.

They made love, in the most beautiful way possible, and there was nothing more they could ask for.


	4. Quickie

_**Our favorite couple gets naughty inside a truck. ;)**_

* * *

 _"Is he still gone?"_

"I think so."

The young couple scanned their area to see if their so-called 'chaperone' is still in sight.

Rick has ordered the group to do some supply runs because of their fast depleting supplies. Heath went with Abraham and Rosita to a nearby town, north from Alexandria. Spencer, Michonne, Sasha, and Eugene decided to get medicine from a pharmacy across town and had taken the RV. Rick and Glenn took the heavily pregnant Maggie back to Hilltop for her pregnancy check-up.

That only left Carl, Beth, and Daryl to go east to a nearby gas station. At first, Carl insisted that he can do fine with just Beth, thinking that he wants some quality time with his wife. But Rick insisted that Daryl must accompany them to avoid any... funny business.

"I don't want you two fooling around so Daryl's going with ya." Rick smirked knowingly at the two of them making both young adults blush.

Now the two of them hurried back to Daryl's truck after making a quick search from the bar next to the gas station, they've always planned on being adventurous in their sex life, but this takes the cake. They've only got about ten to fifteen minutes before Daryl comes back with the rabbit he spotted when they arrived, so this has to be quick.

 _"Come on!"_ Beth hissed urgently at him and he turned back to her, only to see that she was already taking her belt off.

Carl gulped but immediately shook his head and joined her inside the passengers seat. He then open the engine, put the air conditioner on the lowest temperature. He then tossed his cowboy hat on the dashboard and came on top of her.

 _"Carl!"_ She said, raising her voice.

"Okay, okay"

He quickly slid her pants down along with her panties down her legs and she kicked it off. Carl grabbed her bottom, slapped it a little, which caused her to bite her lip. He then opened her legs, raised them and put himself in between, wincing for having difficulty because of the confined space. His hardness grazed her core and she was surprised, to say the least. Her eyes widened at the sight of her husband hovering over her, looking at her like he was ready; ready to devour her any moment. And she loved the jolt of electricity it gave her, because she knows, she knows the he was hers and she was his.

She raised her hands and put it around his neck, grabbing and tugging on his hair and pulled him for a full on French kiss. He opened his mouth and delved his tongue into hers, which caused her to moan in pleasure. It was like music to his ears.

His hands moved elsewhere; traveling all through out her body. Cupping her her clothed breast and bare butt in the process."

 _"Ten minutes."_

"Hang on."

They said, in between kisses.

Beth then took of his shirt which revealed his beautiful physique, growing more and more lean everyday. It added to her arousal and she felt that she was getting wet down there.

He then started going down on her, nipping, biting, kissing and tugging her flesh in the process. She was shivering; no, not because the airconditioning was on full blast but because of the pleasurable sensation his kisses were doing to her. She moaned and panted as she felt his face near her crotch. He licked his index finger and started to feel her weeping core.

"Mmm, wet." He mumbled as he inhaled her sweet scent.

 _"Mmm, don't stop."_ She groaned.

He started delving his tongue in, rubbing her love bud and her breath hitched as well as the pitch of her moans. It became too much for her to bear as she released. He knelt up, looking at her with eyes filled with pride for what he has done. She was wanting and her heart felt like it was gonna escape her chest. But not for long, she surprised him by grabbing on to the waist of his jeans. She started to unbutton and unzip it, revealing his erect manhood. She pulled herself up and put her lips near his ear.

 _"My turn."_

And just like that, they exchanged positions. Carl was on the seat and Beth was kneeling on the floor of the vehicle in between his legs. She pulled her pants down his ankles, took a glance at him, she teased the tip with her tongue before engulfing his manhood in her mouth. She began to please him and he threw his head back in pleasure. She used both her hands to stroke him as she went down and up, in and out and he was groaning. She started to suck harder when she felt his tip hit the back of her throat. He gathered her blonde hair back, helping her with the deed, and she caught him watching her, biting his lip. It all the more added to her motivation to please.

"Mmmm, baby." He said, in a low, husky voice.

He felt he was get close, so he stopped her. She wiped her mouth and smiled at him.

"Come here," Carl said, as he helped her up and put her on top of him. He then entered her, fully thrusting as she clawed her fingers on his chest. She felt full, as he slid in and out. He then buried his face into her chest, kissing and sucking her neck then nuzzling her soft mounds.

The car creaked and it moved to their motion. Good thing there was no one around. Mist was forming on all windows of the van because of the low temperature of the air conditioning. He tightened his grip on her hips as he whispered, "Close."

 _"Me too."_

Beth said, as she slammed her hand onto the misty window, handprints visible.

They climaxed together and he found release inside her. She then rested herself on top of him, and both we're panting with beads of sweat all over their bodies.

 _"That was fun."_ She said.

They giggled like kids and then started to fix themsleves and finding their scattered clothes. Once they were looking decent enough besides their flushed faces and mangled hair, they laugh again at their craziness.

"You said it," he grinned at his wife.

 _"Do you want to go another round back home?"_

"Yup."

Carl chuckled as he saw Daryl emerged from the bushes with a triumphant smile on his face and holding up three fat rabbits.

* * *

 _ **I don't know about you guys... but I'm taking a nice, cold shower after reading this. Next update is this weekend.**_


	5. Motorbikes and Leather Jackets

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Because they're young and horny... and can't keep their hands off each other.**_

 _ **Hope you like this update!**_

* * *

It was a rainy night in the Grimes home and the two were just hanging around the house. Carl was busy fussing about the new motorcycle that Daryl got him, whilst Beth was in the living room, eating cookies and looking through the Alexandria pictures that Aaron lent. Then Beth came across one of the many photos of her husband, that really caught her attention.

 _"Babe?"_ She called out running to the garage.

"Yes?"

 _"When was this?"_

"When was what?"

 _"This."_

She then handed the photo to him. He wiped the grease of his hands off first before viewing it. The picture was showing him and Daryl with his dirt bike in between them. They had smug smiles on their faces and each of them wore a black leather jacket.

"Oh, that was last weekend. I found that leather jacket when me, Daryl, and Aaron were scavenging in a department store near Atlanta."

 _"The one that took you guys a whole day to go home? And when you did you reeked of walker guts."_

"Yup. Turns out there was a lot of those walkers in the basement. . . how they got there? I'll never know. We barely escaped alive and our limbs intact. And when we did, of course we wanted to brag about it. The good thing Aaron brought his camera with him and took the photo with me wearing the jacket and Daryl wearing his old one."

Beth giggled, "I _have to admit. You look so damn sexy in this picture. Being a bad boy suits you, babe."_

"Well." He said, pulling the sides of his imaginary collar.

 _"Uh... uh... uh. Don't get a big head. Do you still have that leather jacket?"_

"I think so. I stashed it in our closet after Carol and Maggie did laundry."

 _"Where?"_

"Uhhh... top shelf, with our winter clothes. Why?"

"No reason _."_

Beth ran to the closet, seemingly giddy at what she was about to do. She rummaged through the closet hoping to find the jacket she was asking Carl about. To her surprise it was there, hidden under a pile of sweaters.

* * *

 _"Sweetie, do I look okay?"_

Beth said emerging from the garage door.

"Of course you do, baby. You alw-. . . whoa!"

Carl was whacking the ignition system with his wrench when he looked up. He was taken aback by the sight of his girl; wearing his black, zipped up, leather jacket, barely covering her thighs. Her hair was down and a bit disheveled, which turned him on all the more. She was teasing him, biting her lip and index finger. He dropped the tool in his hand and made his way to her, wiping his greasy hands on his wife beater and leaving black smudges.

He then pulled her by the waist with one hand and caressing her butt with the other. His eyes widened.

"Why do I get the feeling that you have nothing else on under this jacket?"

She smirked. _"Why don't you find out?"_

She teased, looking down at the zipper of the jacket. He slowly put his fingers on the zipper and gently pulled it down, stopping midway at the sight of her cleavage. He ran his finger on her chest then planted a soft, sweet kiss on her skin.

"All mine." He whispered.

A soft moan escaped her lips as he continued to unzip the jacket, again stopping at the sight of her belly button. He started kneel down, trailing kisses on her skin. Then using his tongue to lick the circumference of her belly button. She loved the sensation of the moisture evaporating on her skin. It caused her to shiver.

He then continued, until the jacket was fully unzipped and revealed her full, naked body. He stood up and whispered in her ear.

"Do you want me to?"

 _"To what?"_

"Show my bad boy side."

She chuckled then teased, _"As if you can. I thought your bad days were behind you!"_

"Oh yes, I can. And just like that motorcycle, I want you to ride me..."

He ripped the jacket away from her and tossed it to the other side of the room. She removed his greasy clothes as well. He pinned her against the wall, causing the tools dangling on the wall to scatter all over the floor. His eyes never left hers.

Soon enough their lips met in a violent kiss. Beth bit Carl's lips which startled him a little, causing a moan to escape from his lips. But somehow, he didn't mind. It all the more added to his arousal.

"Lie down." He commanded.

 _"Where?"_

"On the bike."

" _How?"_

And just like that he swooped her up and sat her down on the motorbike. Good thing it was leaning against the wall.

He lifted her legs up, opening them and placing himself in between. He gazed at her and she had her eyes closed, head thrown back, in anticipation of what he was about to do.

And he didn't disappoint. And this time, he was simultaneously using two fingers, slipping, sliding and scissoring it inside her core and his tongue playing with her clit. His other hand was roughly caressing her breast, cupping, massaging and teasing her hardened nipples.

She moaned until she couldn't take it anymore; toes curling and fingers grabbing onto his disheveled hair. He continued until she reached her peak, screaming in pleasure. After catching her breath, she reached for his hardened member. And just like he did, she pleased him roughly. Stroking, licking and going all the way down on him. He stopped her midway and she turned around, her back facing him, leaning down.

"You sure?"

 _"One hundred percent."_

She nodded then he entered her, thrusting roughly and deeply until she was full with him. He leaned down and placed his lips on her ear and whispered.

"I want to hear you."

 _"Mmm."_

"Louder."

 _"Carl! Ahhh!"_

"Yes baby, scream for me!"

 _"More, babe. Please."_ She pleaded.

"Wait." He said, feeling close.

 _"What?"_

"I want you to ride me."

And they exchanged position. He threw his leg over the bike and straddled the vehicle. He then put her on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. He entered her again, and this time he let her have control.

 _"Carl..."_

"Beth."

They both panted out as he place his face on her chest and nuzzled her soft breasts. Both were inhaling and exhaling at a faster rate. He grabbed her hips, and the roughly caressed her back. She grabbed his hair while circling her waist, then going up and down.

As he felt that they were both close, he also started to thrust. The motorcycle started to shake under their motion, yet they kept going until Beth groaned loudly and came. Carl followed soon after and spilled his seed inside her. After coming down form their high, they laughed at their silliness.

"Such a naughty girl."

He said breathlessly, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

She exhaled and grinned tiredly, _"Hey! I can be a bad girl too, ya know. "_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note!**_

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Anyway... I have announcements to make:**_

 _ **1.) I've been getting some comments stating that my writing is terrible. I won't say who it is but those comments really hurt my self-esteem that I've been hesitating to update any of my other stories including this one. **_

**_2.) This is the last update for now because I've decided to put this story on hold until I regain my confidence :(_**

 ** _3.) I'm really sorry guys but that simple comment had a huge effect on me. I'm just not used to being bashed or talked negatively upon so yeah. . . It's okay if you'll hate me for stopping again... but I promise I'll be back soon._**

 ** _4.) This isn't a joke or anything, if that's what you're thinking. I'm very mentally damaged and I just need to recompose myself... I guess. (and maybe practice my writing a little bit more)_**

 ** _5.) You can still comment though or PM me if you want. I assure you that I will still be reading all your messages but I just won't be answering back or updating my stories._**

 ** _I'm really, really sorry for this. The guilt is already eating me :/_**

 ** _See you guys soon :*(_**


	6. White Sheets

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _WARNING: Sexual and explicit themes are not for the faint-hearted_**

* * *

"Hey, bab-..."

Carl was about to call his wife and let her know that he was done with the bathroom but the image in front of him stopped him. He was speechless and heat began to creep upon him. He licked his lips.

Beth was lying on her stomach. Her elbows propped and her face on the romance novel she's been trying to finish for months in between night patrol and supply runs. Her honey blonde hair was set on one side, revealing her pale, naked shoulders and back. The lower part of her body was covered by white sheets.

"Babe, are you done yet? I need to shower too."

Before Beth can turn her head to address him again, Carl reached out and stripped himself off of the towel placed around his waist. He jumped on the bed and covered her body with his own. The girl gasped in surprise but before she can speak, he swooped in for a kiss. His tongue swirled around hers repeatedly and their lips began to swell as minutes pass. The bed then began to move as Carl's hips started to thrust against her back. She felt his hardness almost immediately. Beth pulled away and looked at her husband in shock.

"Carl... we just did it. You want to go aga-?"

She stopped midway into her sentence after seeing the intensity in his icy blue eyes. She knew that look. She knew that there's no escape. She was about to turn her head and just enjoy the ride but her man had another idea in his head.

"Look at me."

He grabbed her chin, turning her head back to him. She can only nod in daze. He was too intense. When his fingers began to roam around her back, she shivered in anticipation. She began to take shallow breaths when his fingers reached her lower back. When his fingers slid into the crevice of her ass, she almost turned away. She couldn't take the sensation and his eyes at the same time but Carl insisted.

"I said, look at me."

Beth did. Her eyes wild and mouth opened, gasping as his fingers continue to slide up and down. Before she can take another breath, he slid his finger in. Wetness welcomed him. She loses it and screamed.

"Carl!"

He smiled in triumph and continued his ministrations. He thrust his finger in and out of her. He enjoyed the look on her face. He love giving her pleasure. He inserted another finger and his wife can only shiver in response.

"Ohhhh!"

He kisses her smooth shoulder as his fingers began to drove faster and faster into her. She was screaming in pleasure. Carl can only smile and kisses her open mouth. He could care less if the people next door can hear. He enjoys seeing her out of control but he still slowed because he was also slowly loosing his.

"Beth..."

His mouth chooses a spot between her neck and shoulder, and began to suck as pressure began to built upon him. It was time. He quickly removed his fingers and brought it to his lips, sucking on them. He loves her smell and taste. She was sweet and he just couldn't get enough.

"You taste so good, babe."

Beth whimpered at the loss but before she can complain, he moves. She felt the tip of his manhood against her opening for only a moment before she was filled to the hilt. He drove into her hard and she screamed in surprise. Her throat feels hoarse.

"Ahhh!" Carl gasped at the sensation. He was fully surrounded by her. She was very wet so he slides in and out easily. He lifts her hips slightly, his left hand reaching for the apex of her thighs. She gasped when his hand touches the front of her core. She couldn't take the sensation. She was being assaulted by Carl from the front and back.

"Are you ready, babe?"

Beth can only nod. She grabbed the edge of the bed to steady herself and her hands began to whiten because of her tight grip. She could feel his breath on her shoulders. She licked her lips, she was ready.

"Yes, hon..."

He started slow. His thrusts were shallow at first. He parted her lips, reaching for the spot that makes every woman go crazy. When he did, his fingers circled around it mercilessly. She began to moan. He bit the same spot on her shoulder he was sucking earlier. Beth knew it was going to make a mark but she couldn't care less. Her focus was on his finger on her, and on his cock inside her.

"Ah... ahh."

He started to move. His cock was driving into her. She gasped at every thrust. His fingers and cock continue assault her with pleasure. She was very close to coming. She began to demand for him to go faster and harder. Carl was only happy to comply.

"Fuck me harder, love! Faster, faster!"

He grunted in response and drove into her more forcefully. He wanted to give it to her. He'll give anything to her. Her pussy was tightening around him. Her wetness surrounds him completely. His cock pulse as he continued to thrust then she started screaming. She was coming. He felt her wetness flood but Carl didn't relent.

"We're not done yet, babe."

She was high, high in pleasure but before she can come down, he pushes her to top again. She was at the throes of her pleasure once again. He wouldn't let her rest.

"Ah...ahh... Ahh."

She came again and again. She couldn't remember how many more times after. She knew it had to be more than three times. Beth sighed, still shivering from pleasure. She laid her head on the pillow but she felt Carl move.

"Babe?"

He kiss the back of her head and placed both of his hands on her hips, his grip tight around her. Beth knew he was close to his own release. His cock was still hard inside her. He's about to move again.

"Hold on tight, babe. I'm going to fuck you even harder."

His voice was husky. He was breathing harshly. Beth just nodded, close to exhaustion. Carl pulled out and ran his length up and down her ass. She shivered and closes her eyes, anticipating his next move. He placed his cock against her opening and without another second wasted pushed into her. His hips thrust in and out of her relentlessly. Beth screamed and screamed. Her pleasure was immediate.

"Urghh! Carl!" She was coming and her pussy tightened around him. Her husband pounded into her mercilessly, searching for his own release. The sheen of sweat on his body began to drip. He was very close to coming.

"Babe... AHHH!"

He explodes and came inside her. His cum painting her insides. His thrusts then began to slow down as he comes down from his own high. He laid on her back, his breath still short. He kissed her shoulder in appreciation before pulling out of her.

"Beth..." He groaned tiredly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Beth smiled. She didn't care how sticky they were. It was one of their best nights. If not, the best. She was amazed at his prowess. He was really insatiable at times. She turned her head to the right to look at her lover. His eyes were already closed, exhausted. She kissed his nose.

"That was amazing, babe."

Carl can only smile.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Hey guys. . . so I'm back. If you have seen the author's note last chapter, you'll know why I suddenly disappeared. Thankfully, I've gotten very heartwarming and encouraging messages that got me back into the writing game. Thank you very much for that, I just hope that no more certain reviews will appear in the review box.**_

 _ **Please refrain from giving hurtful comments because your author is very sensitive about her work. And she can be very whiny like a baby -_-**_

 ** _Special thanks to GalenStarkillerMarek2 _**_**who was the first one to cheer me up with kind encouragements. And Bvadams, a loyal reader ever since I started writing fanfictions.**_

 ** _PS: Just to remind you guys. . . please be considerate._** ** _Not everyone is perfect :/_**


	7. Plaid Boxers

**_WARNING: Again please don't read if your not into reading raunchy and detailed smut._**

 ** _This chapter is about the first time that Beth gave her man a blowjob._**

* * *

 _"Carl."_

"... ... ..."

Beth grimaced. She's been trying to wake Carl up for the past twenty minutes but he won't even stir. She understands that he needs more sleep but his father called for a meeting in two hours. They need to get ready so they can be there early. She shook him again but to no avail. She huffed out in frustration, wanting to kick her childish husband.

"Babe, we need to go!"

The young man remained asleep. He's snoring softly and his mouth slightly open. Despite her annoyance, Beth watched her husband and she can't help but admire his pale face gazing especially at his pink lips. She realized how blessed she was for finding such a beautiful man, inside and out.

"You're perfect."

She smiled and her gaze continued downward. She swallowed slightly when her eyes reached his chest. He was topless, only wearing a green plaid boxer shorts. His upper body was bared for her to ogle. Beth shook her head to get her senses back but fails because of what she saw next. Like most healthy men in the morning, Carl's crotch was hard and it's slightly tenting in his boxers. Beth licked her lips and grinned when an idea formed inside her head.

"This would surely wake him up."

Beth kneeled and positioned herself to his right. She lifted the hem of his shorts and slowly pulled the clothing down. His dick sprung out and Beth couldn't help but gulp. Until now she's still shock with how big Carl is, how it could fit inside her. She looked at him closely. Carl was already hard and the tip of his cock glistening with pre-cum. Beth desperately wanted to lick it already.

"This is it."

Beth was nervous. She never tried giving head before, not even with Carl who was her first. Carl loves giving her oral but never forced her to do the same. Even in bed, he was kind but Beth has always been curious. She has always wanted to try it. She watched porn before so she knew the basic. Beth also want to drive Carl crazy like him whenever he does it to her. She whimpered when the memories of him licking her wet cunt and fucking it with his tongue flooded her mind. Beth moved and positioned herself between his thighs.

"Hmmm."

She placed her hands on her husband's cock. Her right hand started to move up and down. The other began to fondle his balls. She looked up and saw that he still hasn't stirred up so she continued her ministrations. Her pace began to fasten, his cock hardening between her palms. She placed her lips softly on the tip of his cock before giving it small apprehensive licks. After several seconds, Beth opened her mouth wider and began to lick his cock up and down more assertively. Carl began to moan and she couldn't help but smile. She was definitely doing it right based on his reaction.

"Mmmm..."

She gripped the bottom of his cock while her left hand massaged his groin. She started to suck his cock. Beth opened her mouth as wide as she can, pushing more of his throbbing length inside her mouth. The tip has already reached the back of her throat. Beth sped up, not minding the slight bitterness of his cum. Her head was bobbing up and down his rigid cock.

"Hmmm..."

She was wet, she could feel her arousal dampening her thighs as she continued her ministrations. Unbeknownst to her, her husband was already awake and staring at her in amazement. This is the first time Beth gave him a blowjob. He wants the image to last in his mind: her hair splayed on his crotch and stomach, her pale face flushed, her head bobbing up and down, and his dick in her mouth.

"Fuck."

Carl gasped softly. He continued to watch her and his pleasure mounts when he felt her suck him harder. He was very close but Carl tried his hardest to wait. He want the moment to last... for at least a few more minutes.

"Hmmm?" Beth gasped when suddenly two familiar hands grabbed her hair. She looked up and saw Carl was awake. He smiled toothily, high in pleasure.

"This is the best wake up call ever, babe."

Beth was glad. Carl looks like he's definitely enjoying it. She has done well for her first time. She turned her attention back to his cock and began to suck him dry. Her tongue tracing the underside of his cock.

"Urgghhh..."Carl was moaning louder and louder. His pleasure at utmost high so he began to demand more. He grabbed her head and pushed her face closer to his crotch. He yielded when he heard her gag, "Sorry, baby."

Beth shrugged. She was already used to his size so she just continued her ministrations. She could feel that he was close. She tongued the tip, loving the feel of the slit on his cock. Then she dove in, sucking his cock harder and faster. She could feel it twitch. He was about to come.

"Baby, move! I'm about to..."

Beth felt his hand gripped her head, forcing her away. She shook her head vehemently. She wants him to come inside her mouth. She wants to swallow every drop.

"Ahhhhhh..."

He explodes and comes inside her mouth. Beth swallowed and savored his delicious taste of his cum. Beth straightened and licked her lips to reach some that strayed out of her mouth. She moved her head back and started licking his cock clean.

"Beth..."

Carl was breathing harshly, his gaze still on his girl. He couldn't believe it was her first time giving head. It has always been his fantasy to see his cock inside her mouth but he didn't want to force her. Not everyone is into oral but fortunately his wife seems to be and she's very good at it. He pulled her up and grinned at her. His satisfaction written all over his face. Carl wants to reciprocate immediately.

"Sit on my face, sweetie. I want my breakfast too."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Am I getting too redundant, guys? Please let me know so I can put a few fluff chapters in the next updates and please leave any comments or suggestions if you like.**_ _ **Thanks for reading :)**_


	8. When they are sick

_**Author's Note: Short update. This chapter is pure fluff but I hope you still like it :)**_

* * *

 _ **(Prompt: When they are sick...)**_

 **The Patient**

"Beth? Where are you, babe."

"In here. . . hey, sweetie. Sorry the place is a mess, I'm not feeling too good, don't have the energy to tidy up..."

"Why? Are you sick? Come here. . . geez! You're burning up."

"I know, but it's okay. I'll be fine in a while."

"Did you drink any medicine? Do you want me to take you to Denise or... or Maggie? Come on I'll—"

"Carl, will you relax? There's no need for a check-up, it's just a common flu."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, baby."

"Did you atleast drink any antibiotics?"

"Yes, sir."

"Have you eaten anything? Are you hungry? Should I cook you something?"

"Baby. Stop. I'm not hungry, I already ate."

"Oh. . . o-okay. W-well just tell me if you need anything..."

"Hahaha you're so cute when you're freaking out, Carl."

"I'm just worried about you!"

"Awww. . . that's so sweet, but you need to stop fussing , I don't need anything else besides a kiss from you."

"Okay, but did you brush your teeth?"

"Really? So you won't kiss me if I haven't brushed my teeth yet? I know you can't resist me..."

"Why are you so sweet and extra clingy today? Is that an effect of the flu?"

"Yes, so maybe I should always be sick."

"Hey, don't say that. You know it kills me to see if you're hurting. So do you want to do?"

"Hmmm. . . Aha! How 'bout we just a play a game?"

"A game? You mean like chess or something?"

"No, silly. A different kind of game."

"What?"

"Let's play Doctor-Patient. I'll be the sick patient, and you be the sexy doctor who gives me a full body checkup..."

"Oh, shit babe."

* * *

 **Fever**

 _(Back in their dating years...)_

Carl was lying on his bed, and trying to sleep. He's sick: sore throat, bad cold and fever.

"Carl you have a visitor," Rick appeared by his bedroom door.

Beth peers through the door frame, looking concerned. She brought a basket full of fruits. "Hi, Carl. How are you feeling?"

Carl suddenly sits up with a wide smile on his face. "Beth? You're here!" he said giddily.

Rick chuckled, "I'll leave you two alone now." He grabbed an apple from the basket and nodded at Beth before walking away.

Beth closed the door and walks up to him. "Don't get all excited, I can tell you are sick." She sat beside her boyfriend and touched his face. "See? Your burning up," she said alarmingly. She started going to his bedside table to get his antibiotics.

Carl grabs her hand to stop her. "Can't I have a hug from my girlfriend?" He opened his arms wide to receive her hug with a begging smile on his face.

She smiled before going in for the hug and said, "Of course you can." She squeezed in a little when, "You're really getting warmer. . . wait here." She got up and to get the medicine and water for him. She then helped him drink his meds then picked a fruit from the basket. "Orange?", she asked, smiling.

"Yes, please."

She peels the fruit and prepares to feed him. "Here comes the airplane," she said playfully.

He put on his pouted a bit and parts his lips.

Beth places an orange slice in his mouth and as her finger touched his lips, she felt that they were very warm. Her eyes involuntarily landed on his once pinkish lipss, thinking how he looked so much cuter with his face flushed and his lips redder than usual. She bit her lip at her own thoughts.

Carl seeing her stare at his lips and bite her own said, "Babe, Don't do that. You know how I can't resist when you bite your lips like that. You're taking advantage in teasing me, knowing I can't kiss you back."

"What if I don't mind?", she asked with her eyes looking at him directly.

"No, you'll catch my cold."

Beth slowly traces his lips with her finger. "It wouldn't hurt to try, right?", she winked and teasingly bit her lip again.

"Ugh, baby. . . please don't! I don't want you to get sick."

She moved her face inches from his, feeling his breath. "I won't. Just one kiss," she said brushing her nose against his cheek.

He has lost all resolve and asked, "And if you do?"

"Then you'll be able to kiss me all you want," she whispered in his ear and nuzzled his jawline.

Carl pulls Beth to lay beside him lightly pinning her down. His face an inch away from hers.

"Don't blame me if you catch my cold."

"I don't care." She grinned seductively.

He then kissed his girlfriend, letting loose all the restraints he has been holding.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **This is just an example of a prompt by me. You guys can also request any kinds of prompt (that is still inline with the story). . . I won't guarantee you that I'll be able to accomplish every request, but I'll do my best :)**_

 _ **I'll post another chapter tomorrow.**_


	9. Shower Tiles

**_WARNING: Mature content, NSFW, be open-minded_**

* * *

Beth looked up and let the warm water gush from the shower head. The water flowed from her blonde hair to her face then to her body until it reached the tip of her toes. She sighed as she felt her self relax. Her work load has been hectic the past few weeks so this is the first time in a long time that she can enjoy a full, long bath.

She rinsed her hair and used her fingers to massage her scalp. When the conditioner was fully rinsed away, she parted her hair and set it on her left shoulder. She was about to reach for her body wash and loofah when she felt two familiar hands holding her hips. She turned around and smiled when she saw her husband standing in front of her. Even though Carl came home sweaty from helping Rick and the others reconstruct the walls, he was still handsome. The only sign of exhaustion that was visible to the naked eye was the dark circles under his blue eyes. Beth lifted herself up, stood on the tip of her toes and reached for his lips. She touched his cheeks softly before giving him a small peck on the mouth.

"When did you come in?"

"Just now. Dad sent me home."

Beth nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. He did the same and they began to sway under the water. The only sound they can hear is the water flowing and their slow even breathing. It was more than enough. Peace was music to their ears after a day full of groaning walkers.

Carl stepped back a little before lifting her chin up. He kissed her, seeking entrance to her mouth. She acquiesced and let his tongue dance languidly with her own. She let him do the work, content with just the feel of him surrounding her. He explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue, the sensation making Beth weak in the knees. They exchange several kisses when her husband began to move aggressively. His mouth is now on her neck, nipping her skin lightly.

"Baby? Can we-"

"Of course. For you."

The moment she uttered her consent, his hands began to roam. Her body was slick from the water so his hands glided easily. She gasped slightly when she felt his hand on her breast. He used his fingers to tweak her peaks. It pebbled easily, her breasts sensitive to his touch. Beth tightened her hold around his neck to steady herself.

He kissed her quickly on the mouth before bending his head to her chest. Carl looked up, caught her eye, and smiled before taking one of her breasts in his mouth. She placed her hands on his shoulder and threw her head back as soon as she felt his tongue circling her nipple.

"Carl..."

When they just started becoming intimate, Beth didn't like showing her chest to her boyfriend. She hated the attention he constantly gives them because it reminded her how much smaller they are compare to other women. This is one of her insecurities about her body but Carl think otherwise. Her small but perky breasts fit perfectly in his large hands. It wasn't too big and small. It was just perfect for him. Carl reminds her again and again how much he loves it through words and actions until Beth finally forgot her complex about it. Now, one of her favorite foreplays is whenever he plays with her breasts, his tongue teasing its buds.

Carl began to suck. The sweet sensation making her nether regions quiver. She felt the wetness that began to pool between her legs and Beth knew it wasn't because of the flowing water. He continued his ministrations on the other breast, giving it the same attentive attention he did with the other. He licked the mound before taking the nipple between his teeth.

Beth moaned as Carl began to suck harder, the pressure between her legs increasing. She couldn't take it anymore and demanded him to move on. She wants him now so she pushed his shoulders away and his mouth detached from her breast. Beth asked him to stand up.

"Babe, please. I can't take it anymore."

Carl nodded and stood up quickly. He pushed her gently until her back met the cold shower wall. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his torso. He used his body to separate her legs and placed his hands on the back of her knees. Beth held onto his neck when he pushed her legs apart then lifted them slightly so he can place them against the wall.

She was completely open for him, totally exposed. She blushed when Carl didn't move and just kept staring at her dripping entrance. She wanted to close her legs, to avoid his scrutiny but his voice stopped her from moving.

"Don't. I missed you, babe. Just need a little time to look at it."

Beth blushed. He said it with such a low voice, the same tone he uses whenever he's serious. The message and the change in his tone aroused her further. Beth shivered, she couldn't wait until he fucks her. She drew a deep breath when he stepped closer, his rigid cock slightly touching the top of her cunt.

"Babe..."

She gasped at the slight touch, wanting Carl to quickly thrust his rigid length inside her. Beth was about to voice her desire when he suddenly rammed his cock inside her. Both gasped, one in pain while the other in pleasure. Beth's tight channel was gripping his hard cock tightly. The sensation forcing Carl to close his eyes. On the other hand, Beth cried out and it took awhile for her cry to register with Carl. When it did, he quickly opened his eyes. He frowned when he saw her grimace.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Beth breathed slowly. She looked at him and smiled, cupping his cheek. "It's just... It's been awhile. I just need to get used to you again."

Carl nodded. Although they see each other every day, they don't have time by themselves. They are never alone. The only few times that they do can only allow small kisses here and there but never more than that. They haven't been intimate for three weeks now so Beth was tight and needs to get use to his size again. He kissed her shoulder as an apology.

"Sorry, baby. I was too excited."

"Don't worry, I am too."

Beth lifted her hips slightly and despite the pain, urged Carl to move already. She was desperate for him and couldn't wait for the pain to ebb away. Carl moved, pulling his cock out until only the tip rest by her entrance. He waited for a few seconds before thrusting back in. He gritted his teeth, her pussy was squeezing his cock too hard.

"Babe, you're so tight!"

Beth bit her lip, trying to stop herself from screaming out loud. Her sister's house was just beside theirs. She definitely doesn't want Maggie to know what they're doing inside her bathroom. She placed her hands on both sides of the walls and braced herself against her husband's hard thrusts. Her mouth is open, gasping as he fucked her harder and harder. His cock stretching her pussy wider and wider.

"Carl... Ahh... Uhh..."

Carl's hands slide from the back of her knees to her calf, until it reached her ankles. He tugged them higher, the change of angle allowed him to pound deeper into her. He didn't know it was possible but his cock slid in another half an inch inside his wife. It made both of their eyes roll to the back of their heads. The pleasure increased tenfold.

"Right there, baby. Oh God, yes! Ohh..." Beth came first. She was shaking when she reached her orgasm. Her wetness flooded her pussy, making it slick and easier for Carl's dick to slide in and out. Her arms were weak and she almost fell out of his grasp but Carl was quick. He immediately placed her ankles on his shoulders and held her wrists between his hands on top of her head.

"B-Beth... Uhh..."

Carl was close to coming. He held onto her wrists tightly, angling his hips before thrusting much harder and faster inside her. He was reveling in the tightness of her channel. Her cum making it easier for him to move in and out. Beth could only moan in response, her eyes were already close, exhausted and thoroughly pleasured. With one final thrust, Carl came, coating her inside with his cum. His thrusts began to slow down and when she felt the last spurt of cum inside her, she opened her eyes and smiled at Carl who was still catching his breath, eyes shut tightly. She kissed his cheek as he opened his eyes. He smiled back.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."


	10. 4 AM

_**Author's Note: This is another short update but it's smut again ;)**_

* * *

 _He started to kiss me, hard; commanding me to do the same to him. He parted my lips as his tongue started delving in. His breath, evidently heavy and warm. I couldn't come up for air and frankly, I don't want to, because I don't want to interrupt this moment._

 _His hands wandered around my body, as he gently laid me on the bed. Without breaking contact with my lips, he reached for the zipper of my dress, only to find that there was none. All he needed to do was lift it up, and so he did. He drank in the sight of me, half naked; shy yet a little proud. He bit his lip as he whispers how much he wants to be with me._

 _We started to kiss again, now more aggressive. I felt a tingling sensation in my lips and it started to go numb. But I didn't mind. His hand cupped my right breast, as his left hand moved backwards to unclasp my lacy bra. He was successful and quickly took it off with one swoop. It was thrown across the room._

 _I also removed his clothes, pulling his shirt above his head and his boxers down to the floor._

 _I covered my bosoms with my hands. I didn't want to disappoint. But, he gently removed them, to reveal my already hard peaks. He blew at them, as if teasing; before he played with them, kissing one after the other, leaving traces of his saliva. As the moisture evaporated, I can feel jolts of electricity flowing through my body. And I felt my core slowly becoming moistened._

 _He nipped, tugged, licked and sucked at my nipples whilst cupping my breasts with conviction. He didn't stop at my command. He kept going until my back arched and my body quivered under his caresses._

 _He started going south._

 _And to be honest, I am nervous._

 _I don't want him to see how wet and ready I already was for him. Maybe he might think I was too eager. But I shrugged it off as I felt his kisses go down, and he played with the rim of my underwear, as if teasing. And I glanced at him, eyes closed, breathing heavily. I reached out to my hand and gently caressed his head._

 _I wanted him to do more._

 _He slowly pulled down my underwear and opened my legs, revealing my core. He smiled, dimples showing. Yet there was this passionate look in his eyes, urging me to enjoy what I was about to experience. And so I did._

 _He started to please._

 _His lips met my core and his tongue played with my love bud. He kissed and sucked, putting his tongue in and out, licking and nipping. It was sensational. And no, he didn't stop there. He reached out with his index and middle finger and asked me to lick them, and so I did before entering me._

 _I was ecstatic._

 _I threw my head back, arched my back, closed my eyes and bit my lip. I couldn't explain what was happening to me._

 _Alluring, bewitching and captivating._

 _I wanted him to stop yet I also wanted him to go on._

 _It was as if my body was about to explode from the amorous things he's doing to me._

 _I forcefully grabbed on to the sheets as I couldn't contain it anymore. I moaned, felt my breath hitch and my heart pound fast as I found release under his touch._

 _He stopped as he felt my body quiver. He hovered over me, looked at me with tantalizing eyes._

 _As I composed myself after he had his way with me, I couldn't help but look at his body, exploring his physique. It was titillating to see him full-figured, pulchritudinous, Adonis-like body. I wanted to devour him then and there._

 _My hands wandered all around his body as he hovered on top of me. My fingers met the lines on his skin and gently caressed. My hands went down until they met his manhood, already hard and ready._

 _I want to please him, like the way he did to me._

 _I asked him to lie down, as I was now on top of him. I swung my hair back, to get it off my face and started trailing kisses, making sure I left a warm sensation. He groaned as I moved down, meeting his throbbing member. I licked my palms, used both hands, tongue and lips and started to please._

 _At first I didn't exactly know what I was doing but I guess instinct got the best of me. I started going down on him, kissing, licking and sucking. Even teasing his tip. Up, down, in and out. I went faster and I heard him groan louder before stopping me, telling me he was close._

 _I got up and he laid me down. He again came on top of me, placing his hips in between my legs. He grabbed the right one and placed it over the shoulder and wrapped the other one around his wait._

 _He came closer, as he pressed his body against mine. He kissed me, hard again, before he gently entered my core. He thrusted slowly at first but I wanted more. So I raised my hips and grabbed his bottom, urging him to thrust deeper._

 _And so he did._

 _And I felt completely consumed and filled by him. And it was electrifying._

 _It was as if are bodies became one, both moving in perfect motion._

 _We groaned, moaned and screamed as we reached our climax, together._

 _We laid beside each other, my head on his chest and my hand wrapped around his waist. I looked up and met his gaze, and by that, we both knew; what we'd done wasn't just physical. It was a union between two lovers._


	11. Midnight Cravings

_**Author's Note: More fluff for you guys ;)**_

* * *

Beth throws the sheets off and, as quietly as possible, makes her way across the room to where he carelessly tossed her robe when he took- no... _ripped_ it off her. She grumbles a little bit as she sees the enormous rip. The impatient horndog that is her husband didn't even bother untying it, he just wanted to get to the goodies, damaged clothes be damned.

"I can always get you a new one, baby," he breathed heavily in her ear as he slid it off her. After that, he distracted her with his hands, his mouth, and his... _other things_ so the ruined robe was effectively forgotten.

Until now that is. It was one of her favorites. Maggie got it for her last Christmas and she really loved the feeling of the soft velvet cloth against her bare skin. She looks at it again. It's really not that bad, she could probably get it fixed with stitches. She sighs and looks over at the bed where Carl lay on his stomach. He shifts and the blanket is pulled down a little to reveal the upper half of his perfectly toned butt. Beth giggles quietly. They've been married for almost a year now but the sight of her husband in all his naked glory still makes her blush and giggle like a pre-pubescent schoolgirl. She stares a little longer than she meant to. She has the strange urge to go over to him and poke his cute butt. She resists the urge. That might wake him and if he finds her anywhere near his butt, it might lead to... _stuff… and things_.

The littlest things set him off: her putting her hair up in a ponytail, her biting her lip, her giggling, her just standing there and breathing, that sort of thing. It was a major confidence booster that her hot husband found her sexy.

Her stomach grumbles and she remembers why she got up in the first place. She's hungry. It seems like every single meal she had today had been interrupted because she and Carl couldn't keep their hands off each other. Beth needed a proper meal. She had to eat well if she wanted to keep up with her husband's impressive stamina. Also, a little stretching might do her good next time, she thinks as she feels aches in certain body parts. So she puts on her robe as best as she could, it slides of one of her shoulders because of the massive tear but at least it covers the important bits. And it's not as if anyone's going to see her anyway. It was the middle of the night after all and only a few were on patrol tonight.

This makes her chuckle. She turns the doorknob and is about to make her way to the kitchen when she feels hands snake around her waist. She's pulled backwards and she feels her back hit a hard chest. Speaking of hard... she feels it against her lower back too. Something is poking her.

"Where are you going?" Carl sleepily rasps. She didn't even notice that he'd gotten up. So did his ' _friend'_ , apparently.

 _"Really, babe? You just woke up for crying out loud, and you look like you're ready for another round."_ Beth said while gesturing to his crotch.

He snorts. "Hey! It's not my fault. I didn't expect to see my beautiful wife in that sexy robe." He playfully growls as he grounds his hips against her butt.

"Babe!" She squeals.

"What?" He asks as he starts kissing her exposed shoulder, slowly tracing his lips up to her neck, and finally reaching her ear where he starts nibbling.

 _"Carl! Wait. No. Stop,"_ she groans. She steps away and faces him.

"What's wrong?" he pouts like a kid. Only Carl can pull off being ridiculously cute and insanely sexy at the same time.

 _"Ewww, stop doing that babe. It's not that I don't want too, I just want eat. I haven't had dinner and I'm hungry."_

"I know something that you can eat," he says with a smug smirk and raises his brow suggestively.

Beth playfully slaps his cheek. _"Stop. I'm serious, Carl. I really am starving._

He laughs. "I'm just kidding, baby. But it's 2 in the morning. What do you wanna eat?"

 _"I don't know why, but I'm craving for avocados."_ Her mouth waters at the thought.

"What?! Where am I supposed to get avocados?"

 _"_ _Oh, right... apocalypse."_ Beth frowns and taps her chin, _"Aha! Gimme some of those green apples from the garden, make sure to get the light green ones… they're much sweeter. Grab some pickles from the pantry too. And… oooohhh the baked stuff Jalape_ _ñ_ _os that Mom used to make, or maybe just PB & J with pecans, and… and…"_

Beth continued to rant on. Carl watched her in bewilderment, running his fingers through his scalp as she listed food after food, each one much more impossible than the last. She flashes him a huge grin as she walks towards the closet and pulls out her backpack. She zips it open and takes out a box of Twinkies.

"What the-… where did ya get those?" He eyes widened when his wife opened the box and starts feasting on the Twinkies like a starving walker.

 _"I found it when I went on a supply run with Daryl and Michonne."_ She says with a mouthful of mini cakes.

"Unbelievable," he mumbles and shakes his head, marveling at how adorable his wife is.

 _"Go to sleep, babe. It's alright. . . I'm just really hungry."_ She doesn't even look at him as she continues chomping down the Twinkies.

"I'm wide awake, baby. How about I cook for you?"

 _"That's sweet of y- hey! You want something in return, huh?"_

"Of course," he says with a wink.

 _"Perv,"_ she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Sorry not sorry, you're just irresistible, baby."

 _"Uhm-hmm. Anyway, go ahead. Cook me something good."_

"What exactly is good?"

 _"Hmmm... chicken tenders, please? Oh... and add extra pepper, I like it spicy."_

"Uhhh... ooowkay? Why the sudden cravings?"

 _"Ah-ah,"_ Beth wagged her finger at him, _"Don't question your wife. Chop, chop. Kitchen. Now!"_

He's about to walk out of their bedroom when she stops him.

 _"Uhm, babe. Aren't you gonna cover up? You might accidentally fry the wrong eggs."_

Carl looks down and realizes that he's buck naked. "Oh, shit. Uhhh. . . you go ahead and make us coffee, sweetie. I'll just get my shorts."

...

Beth just brought out the frozen chicken meat from the freezer when Carl emerges from their room in his plaid boxers. He kisses the shoulder that was peeking out of the tear from her robe before taking over the cooking. They talk and laugh and tease each other the whole time that it took almost an hour to get everything done. Carl refuses to let Beth do anything. He plates everything and fixes her favorite brewed coffee before he sits down. She's about to sit on the chair opposite his when he pulls her by the hand and makes her sit on his lap. She rolls her eyes at his clinginess even if she finds it adorable. The food smells amazing. She smiles at him.

 _"Thanks for cooking for me, babe."_ She sits sideways across his lap and puts an arm around his shoulder. She tips his chin up and slides her lips over his. This time, she's the one who does the nibbling. She hears him whimper.

"Baby, your food's getting cold," he says in a low tone as he gently pulls away.

She picks up her fork but he takes it from her.

"Let me," he tells her. And he proceeds to feed her. It was ridiculous how much her husband babied her. But spoiling her was one of his greatest joys and seeing him happy was one of hers so it was a win-win situation.

After the meal, Carl still refuses to let her do the cleaning and tells her to go back to bed. After brushing her teeth, she's still too full to sleep so she sits up in bed and starts reading the book on her bedside table until he comes back in their room. He gets in bed and kisses her cheek.

"Are you okay now, sweetheart? Was your cravings satisfied?"

 _"Yes. Thanks again, babe. You're the best."_

"Good," he takes the book and places it back on the bedside table. He smirks naughtily and kisses her nose, "Now let's satisfy mine."

This time, the velvet robe is ripped beyond repair. Beth doesn't care as much though. It was worth it.


	12. Sleepy Pleasures

**_Author's Note: Are you horndogs up for another smut chapter ;)_**

 ** _WARNING: Mature content and sexual themes. . . do I have to do this every time? :/_**

* * *

"Why don't you call it a night, son? It's getting pretty late."

Rick patted Carl's back to wake him up. The younger Grimes has been dozing off for the past 20 minutes, so Rick pitied and offered him to go home.

"You sure, dad? I can still stay with you until Abraham and Glenn takes over," Carl said then let out a heavy yawn.

Rick chuckled, "Yeah, I'm very sure. Besides..." He tipped his son's chin when Carl began slipping into unconsciousness again, "I think Beth needs company."

That woke him up slightly and made him smile. Carl did miss his wife and cuddling up to her will surely make his slumber a lot more peaceful. He bid his father goodbye and got down from the watch tower then headed for home. He saw Beth cocooned under her white duvet, the window opened to let the cool night air in. He smiled at how peaceful and beautiful she looked in her sleep and reached to kiss her forehead, and she, feeling the warmth of his lips, crinkled her nose and went back to her slumber.

Carl went to the bathroom, slightly surprised as the tub was filled with warm water, aroma therapy candle lights are lit. A yellow sticky note was posted on her mirror: _I know you're tired from your shift, so I prepared this bath for you. I love you!_

He took off his clothes and lowered his body on the tub. The bath smells of vanilla and honey: her favorite scents. After a half hour of relaxing in the water, he stood up, drained the bath and dried himself. He would like to stay in the bath for a longer time but he rather be cocooned beside his girl. He returned to their room, took a plain white shirt and and gym shorts from the cabinet. Then he slowly inched his way to the bed and tried to cover himself with the duvet but it was tightly wrapped around her. He wrapped an arm around her and tried to remove the duvet from her head.

"Beth, sweetheart."

"Hmmm."

"Baby, it's cold in your room, don't hog the blanket."

She turned her face to his direction, her face covered with a mass of blonde hair. He carefully tucked some behind her ear and reached out for a soft kiss.

She unwrapped herself the man-made cocoon and let Carl in. She had her back turned away from him, he then lifted her head and let her use his arm as pillow, the best positioned they learned when they're sleeping beside each other. Beth reached for the other arm, entwined her hands with his as Carl nuzzled and kissed her head.

At the end of the day, after all the bloodshed, near-death experiences, and walking corpses, he would always, always prefer to be entangled under the duvet covers with his girl, exploring her hills and valleys and inhaling the sweet smell of her hair and skin. The darkness of her room with cold wind in full blast with only the faint light from the lamp as the witness, their souls would mold into one dream. Both of them are tired because of the harshness of their new world, but with his arm wrapped around her, he knows that he will be ready to face the next day with a smile.

Because he knows, at the end of the day, the darkness of her room and her warmth would welcome him to sleep.

He will not exchange this for anything else in the world.

...

Carl suddenly woke up when Beth suddenly jerked from his hug.

She switched position while sleeping, he had her locked in his arms while she had one arm on his stomach. Now she had her back turned from him, the strap of her silk lingerie lowered on her shoulder. He suddenly felt an aching sensation coming from his stomach. Looking down, he saw his raging boner trying to be free from his gym shorts.

 _"But Beth is sleeping..."_ He thought warily.

He carefully moved closer to where she is and enclosed her in an embrace. With her arm covering her face, he had a better access to palm her breast, her nipples taut because of the coldness in the room. He started to nibble her ear as his hand made its way under her thin dress. He massaged both breasts using one hand then tugged each of her nipple. His sudden action made her squirm from her sleep.

"Babe, I'm sleeping..."

"It won't be long. I promise."

"Don't take my nightie off, please? I want to sleep more."

With her back still facing away from her, he lifted her ass and raised her silk night gown. He moved her underwear sideways. He pushed two of his fingers inside her and scissored her insides. She was wet in no time.

"Carl, oh my goodness! Fuck!"

She was about to cum when he pulled his fingers out, surprising her. She raised her ass higher and begged him. She wanted to cum so bad.

"Baby, please. Make me cum... Please..."

He quickly positioned his hardened length on her entrance and slammed his member inside and started to pound. His hands reached for her breasts and massaged her mounds, her walls tightening as she tried to find her release.

"Faster, Carl. Go deeper... Uhhhh..."

She came around him, her mouth open in silent scream and her eyes shut tightly. She tried to catch her breath as her orgasm fade. He laid her down to the bed, thinking that he's done when he suddenly flipped her to her stomach. He removed her underwear, threw it out of the way and parted her legs. He shoved his cock back in her, her tightness making him groan aloud. He started to pump, his speed gradually increasing as he tried to capture her lips and engage her in a tongue fight. He felt his orgasm forming as he pound faster. She wrapped both her arms on his back and kissed him as she felt another orgasm building inside her.

"Beth... I'm gonna... Arghhh... I'm cumming..."

"Me too, faster babe, please, inside me, cum inside. Please..."

He answered her with a loud moan as both of them reached their peak, the dark room filled with their worldly screams as he poured his essence inside her. He can still feel her clenching her muscles on her member as he continue to cum in spurts.

When both of them finished their release, she enclosed him with her arms and wrapped her legs around him. She kissed his cheeks and his face and in return, he gave her a full kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Carl Grimes. I love you so much..."

"I love you too, Beth Grimes. You are my world. I love you so much."

He kissed her cheeks and nuzzled on her neck and sighed.

"Carl?"

"Yes, babe?"

"You're still inside me, hon."

 _"Who says I'm done with you baby?"_


	13. Under the Table

_**Hey guys! I'm back from... yet, another hiatus. Sorry about that but school's already in session and I've almost got no time to update because I'm busy a.f. Hope you enjoy this sizzling chapter ;)**_

 _ **WARNING: Strong sexual content!**_

* * *

 **Under the Table**

 _Beth's POV..._

Carl's left hand was roaming underneath the table. He was reaching for my knees and slowly parting my legs. I shot him a warning look but he kept on caressing my skin as he casually moved upward. I gently removed his hand and placed it back on the table.

Carl just chugged down his sixth shot of whiskey to the delight of the men and they cheered him wildly. I could sense the alcohol has reached his system. He could not even pass as a social drinker that's why he gets drunk easily. It was his dad's birthday celebration and Daryl kept on forcing the poor boy to drink a lot. His face has turned red and his body temperature has warmed up. He was sitting next to me and I don't know why it suddenly felt so hot in here, while just seeing his flushed face.

After a few laughs and banters, Carl slid his dominant hand under the table again and grunted when he felt my legs crossed and he can't reach my thighs. He tried to part them by applying more pressure but I kept my position.

"Open your legs, babe." He whispered.

"Carl..."

"Open it, Beth."

"Are you serious, right now? Everyone's in here and I'm pretty sure Maggie will kill you if she sees you doing this."

"Come on, babe. My hands are under the table and there's a tablecloth, plus the lights are dimmed. And I guess you have noticed, but your sister and Glenn already fled like thirty minutes ago."

"Still. . . your dad is here."

"I'll be careful."

"I'm serious, Grimes. Save your naughtiness later when we get home."

"Please, baby? Just let me touch you." He plastered the boyish and adorable pout that he knew she can't resist.

"Carl... ohh!"

I gasped when he nuzzled my ear and nibbled it. I'm just a person, goddamit. I have my needs too and right now I'm also aching to be taken by my hot, handsome husband. How could I not? So Yes, I parted my legs as he wished. He started to navigate his way. My short dress gave him easy access. His dominant hand traveled from my inner thighs and slowly went up until it reaches my moist underwear. My own body temperature was rising. I gripped his arm to find some strength because I was beginning to melt with his touches. He was doing his ministrations while casually talking to others on the table.

"Caaaaarrrrl..." I blurted his name when I felt him parting my panties to the side.

"Yes, babe?" He innocently asked. While he inserted one finger inside me.

"Ohhhhhhhh... My... Goddddddd..." My breathing was becoming uneven.

"Shhhhhhh... be quiet, baby." He whispered while he was pushing his middle finger inside me and his thumb was caressing my clit.

I bit my lower lip to silence my moan. He moved his finger in and out with steady rhythm. After a minute or so, he took another shot of whiskey then inserted his second digit inside me as he gulped the liquor down his throat.

"Ohhhhh... Fuck! Ohhhh... Jesus!"

"Beth, honey? You alright?" Sasha asked from the other side of the table.

"Yesssss... Sasha... I'm fiiiiine... I'm good."

"Your squirming Beth and your face is red even though you didn't drink much." Rosita noticed as she sipped on her beer.

"I-I... j-just... feel a little hot right now and I'm a bit dizzy."

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Carl looked very worried but underneath he was tormenting me with sexual pleasure. It was so difficult to act casually.

"Yeeeaaaahhh... Caaarrl... I'm okaaay... Fuck You..." I murmured to him.

"Shhhhhhh... No bad words, baby." He placed my head on his left shoulder and caressed my cheek softly.

He looked like an angelic and concerned boyfriend outside but his devil fingers were playing with my center. My wetness was making it easier for him to move in and out. I bit his arm to stop my cries.

"Ouch!" Everyone at the table heard him winced.

I took that moment to get even and grab his hard-on. His member twitched when it felt my touch.

"Ahhh... Shit!" It was his turn to be tortured in front of the group while I was rubbing his crotch underneath.

"Yo, kid. What's wrong?" Daryl asked.

"Ahhh... It's nothing Dar-ryl... I just f-forgot something." He hissed and glared at me when he felt me squeezing his bulge.

"Two could play this game, right?" I whispered to his ear while I started unzipping his pants.

"That's it. Game over! Let's go, babe! I want you. NOW!" He slowly withdrew his digits inside me and discreetly licked my juices from his fingers. After that he grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the table.

"Where are you two going?" Rick slurred from the couch and smiled drunkenly at us.

"Dad... uhh... I'll just take Beth out for air. She said she was dizzy."

"Riiiigghhhtt..." Rick chuckled and then threw his head back on the sofa. He fell asleep and started to snore.

"Come on," Carl tugged my hand and led me to the bathroom upstairs. He led the way looking for the nearest toilet, good thing there was no one upstairs. We saw an empty restroom at the end of the hallway.

"Go in, Beth." He said while carefully watching to ensure that nobody took notice of us.

He followed me inside and closed the door with more force than necessary and locked it behind.

"Babe, they're gonna come look for us. I'm sorry but we need to be quick." He said apologetically and I nodded.

Carl wasted no time. He opened his pants and pulled his jeans and boxers down. I unbuttoned his shirt while he lifted my dress up and threw it on the floor. I unclasped my bra and he took my panties off. We could see each other on the mirror. He was standing behind my naked body.

He pushed me onto the sink counter and entered me from behind without any warning. He immediately pushed his raging hard-on into my hot and moist pussy as fast and as deep as he possibly could. I grabbed the counter top to balance myself.

"Caaaarrrl... Ohhhhh... Shit! You're so big." I sighed while gripping the counter.

He pushed into me further and stayed there, stuffing me. He reached around and started to rub my clit.

"Ahhh... Ugghhh... Ohhhhh." I moaned aloud.

"Face me." He pulled off and I turned around as he instructed. He surprised me by kneeling down in front of me. He spread my vagina lips and licked my dripping core with his wet tongue. He held onto my hips closer, keeping my feet flat on the floor and sucked, hard. I felt my knees getting weak.

"Baaaabe... Ahhh... Oh God!" I groaned as he continued eating me up.

He was too engrossed nibbling my moist pussy. He was licking my juices and was making a sipping sound. I held the back of his head, trying to keep his tongue inside of me. I didn't want to let him go. Moments later, he grabbed me around my waist and lifted me to sit on the counter top then spread my legs but before I could say anything else he slammed himself back inside me.

"Fuck! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed and threw my arms around his neck.

He was grunting every time his cock pummeled me. He gripped my hips harder.

"Caaarrl... s-slow... slowdown a bit." I said while trying to catch my breath.

"I wanna fuck you hard tonight, baby." He said those words while he was pushing his huge dick into me. He growled. He lifted me off the counter top and turned us around, pushing my back up against the wall.

He started to push in me again as deep as he possibly could while my back was against the wall. He was now using my weight to fuck me harder. He would lift me slightly and then leave me to slide down onto his rock hard length, while still thrusting into me. I held on to him tight and pulled his hair.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! CARL!" I didn't know if I wanted him to slow down or speed up, I could no longer care. I was drowning with desire.

Without any warning, Carl carried me away from the wall while he was still inside me. He got a little slower, pumping at a speed we would normally go. He started sucking on my nipple, while his left hand was rubbing my right breast.

"Ohhhhh, baby." I breathed as he continued to steady his thrusts, making it immensely pleasurable.

"Carl... b-babe? I'm going to cum."

"No. Don't." He groaned as he tried to get faster again. I griped his shoulders and he bit my neck.

"What? Ohhhhh... loooovvveee. Please!" I pleaded.

He didn't answer. I clung to him harder, I couldn't keep my orgasm in, but I didn't want to disappoint him either.

"Please. Please, Carl. I need to cum!" He bit my lips this time.

"Please what?" He slammed in to me, hard.

"Please, can I cum?" His hand moved from my breasts down to my clit. He started rubbing it.

I tried to silence my scream. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I pushed down on his huge cock, digging my fingernails into his back. My back arched, the orgasm ripped through me.

"Ahhh!" I couldn't catch my breath. He didn't stop during my climax, something he would normally do.

"Did I tell you to come?" He growled at me after my body stopped shuddering from my ecstasy.

"Sorry babe, I couldn't hold it anymore." He bit my other nipple. I tried not to scream. He then pulled his cock out of my pussy.

"Stand up, Beth." He instructed but my legs were shaky. He turned me around to face the counter again and he bent me over.

"Open your legs for me." He said, grabbing his enormous and hard cock with one hand and my hip with the other. He lowered my upper body and my breasts were almost touching against the cold counter-top.

"Wider, babe. Wider."

I stretched my legs farther and I felt his cockhead rested at my wet opening for a few seconds before he pushed his entire length back into me.

"FUCKKKK!" I yelled. He grabbed my hands and held them both in one of his and placed them behind my back.

"You're so tight, babe. Always so tight. It's driving me crazy." He said as he pushed harder.

"Ohhhhh... Caaaarrrl..." I started to moan again. I was panting hard and I could sense my second orgasm. I was begging him to make me cum once again.

"C-Carl can I cum, please?"

"No, baby. I want us to do it together." He droved his cocked deeper into me and I felt it hit my womb. I moaned loudly again. His shaft was still inside me as he circled his fingers around my clit and told me to straighten up. I tried as much as I could with his cock firmly inside my center but my knees were just too weak.

He grabbed me by the waist and turned me towards the door and pushed me forward. I placed both my hands on the door and he got right back to work almost lifting me with the speed he was doing.

"You feel so goooood, Beth!" He was groaning now.

He increased his speed and grabbed my waist tighter and thrust into my pussy one more time, again almost lifting me off the ground as he did. He grunted and I felt his cock throbbing and ready to explode.

"Ahhhhhh!" I exclaimed, almost cumming again. "Carl, I really need to..."

Carl kept himself inside me, stuffing me, then he leaned forward, his chest touching my back and moved his left hand down to tease my clit.

"Let's cum now. Together, baby!"

I finally let myself scream. I shuddered, making our climax more intense as I could feel his cock simultaneously exploding deep inside me. I moaned loudly, panting and sweating.

"CAAAAARRRL!" I called his name as I reached my summit.

He bit and sucked my shoulder as he rode his own rapture. He bit, sucked and licked my skin. We were shuddering from our mutual orgasm while his cock was still deeply buried inside of me. We stayed in that position until our breaths started to normalize. He slowly withdrew from me but kept his tight embrace.

"Beth..." He whispered as he tried to catch his breath.

"Mmmmmm..." I was too tired to talk.

"We need to go back."

"I don't wanna. You worn me out already," I whined like a child.

"Awww... my poor baby girl," He showered me with soft kisses then he put my clothes back on and fixed my hair. He clothed himself after. He held my hand as we carefully walked back to the party. He was immediately called by the group to give a speech to his father and I was asked to bring his final liquor shot for the night. I was stepping onto the stairs to join him when I felt the soft breeze flowing inside my dress. Then I realized.

"Babe, where's my underwear?" I whispered to him.

"In my pocket." He gave me a wicked smirk before he sipped his drink.

I guess he wasn't done with me that night.

* * *

 _ **I owe you guys this long chapter because I was gone so long. Please read my other Walking Dead stories: Moments With You, Vacation in King County, etc. Thanks for reading. Hope you like it :D**_

 _ **See you guys soon!**_


	14. Surprise!

_**A/N: So this story is pure fluff! Hope you guys enjoy Trick or Treating tonight.**_

 _ **As a present for my long absence... ;)**_

* * *

 **Surprise!**

 _One morning, at the Grimes household..._

Carl sat on the table eating his breakfast cereal while reading a comic book, his hair disheveled because he just got up from bed and he only wore the boxer shorts he used to sleep last night. Beth smiled as she made coffee for the both of them while observing him, she had always seen Carl to be childish and goofy even when he's now 25 years old, but she thought that's what she loved about him the most. She set the mug down in front of her husband and smiled at him while he continued reading. She was beaming, barely keeping in the excitement as she was planning on telling him her surprise.

"Good morning, babe," Beth kissed his cheek and leaned against his bare shoulder.

"Good morning, princess," Carl looked up and nuzzled her hair.

"Do you remember what day it is?"

Immediately, Carl got alarmed. He'd gotten so busy the past few days, well. . . now that he thinks about it, he's always busy. . . he might accidentally forgot something that his wife cares about. He bit his lip and tried to remember a special occasion that he had possibly forgotten. He hates it when he forgets something that Beth loves, it usually ends up with her punishing him with sleeping on the couch downstairs, or just simply no sex for a week or two. . . which to him was awfully cruel and unfair.

"Uhmm, is it your birthday?" He swallowed nervously.

"No," Beth frowned at him.

"Uhh... hehe right, I knew that," Carl cringed at his unbelievable statement. "Uhmm... Is it our anniversary?" He tried again and prepared for the worse.

"Are you sure of your answer? Or are you second guessing yourself," she glared at him and his eyes widened in fear.

"Of-of course not. I d-do r-remember. It is our anniversary!" Carl stammered and smiled nervously, but he knew his wife can see through him.

"Okay." Beth crossed her arms and challenged him, "Do you remember what anniversary it is then?"

Carl grimaced as his heart started pounding in his chest, "O-our f-f-first?"

He regretted saying that when she saw the defeated and disappointed look that occurred in his wife's face. Beth frowned and stood up.

"You're not even sure," she said then sobbed quietly.

Carl felt his heart got stabbed as she heard her cry. He quickly walked towards her and enveloped her in his arms. Carl hugged Beth tightly and kissed her forehead, he wanted to hit himself for making her sad because of his stupidity. What she said next almost broke his heart...

"You don't love me anymore," she said as she continued crying in his arms.

"What?!" He vehemently shook his head, "Of course I do, I love you more than anything else in this world, you mean everything to me," He slowly pulled away just so he can kiss her lips. She looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears and her nose red from her cries.

"But you're already forgetting about me." She sighed sadly, "Am I boring you?"

"NO! Never!" Carl shook his head once more, determined to let her feel that she means the whole world to him, "You never bore me, and you never will. You're the most exciting and loving girl, anyone could ever ask for. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I can't imagine living in this world without you," He kissed her again with all the love he could give, "I love you, baby. You're my one and life now." Carl smiled and pulled her in against his chest to hug her tightly once more. He sighed in relief as she slowly wrapped her arms around him as well and buried her face in his neck.

She pulled away and looked at her husband again with sad eyes, "But you forgot that today is our 2nd anniversary."

"I know, I'm sorry," Carl sighed and pulled her hands up to his lips, he kissed each as he continued apologizing, "I'm so sorry I forgot, Beth. I'm a jerk, but I didn't mean too. I was just so caught up with work that I forgot that today's was a super special day, not to mention important." He kissed her palm and and held it to his cheek.

"But Beth, sweetie. Always know that I'll always love you no matter what, I'll never forgot you I promise, I don't think that's even possible anymore." Carl chuckled dryly trying to lighten up the mood with his humor but when Beth looked into his eyes, she saw how sincere and honest he really was about his love for her.

"Oh Carl, I'm sorry too," She smiled and let her tears flow again. But this time her tears were of joy. She hugged him once more and cried against his shoulder, dampening his already sweaty chest.

"I love you, Carl." She held his cheeks and kissed him.

"I love you more, babe." Carl said as they pulled away then wiped her tears with his thumbs.

* * *

After finishing their breakfast, the couple cleaned up and headed to the living room where they cuddled on the couch. Beth then pulled out the rectangular, wrapped box from behind one of the pillows and presented it to her husband.

"What's this?"

 _"_ Surprise _."_

"I-I... thank you, babe. I didn't know we gave gifts during this date. Sorry."

 _"_ It's okay, love. Just open it _."_

Carl shook the box, "It's light. Are you punishing me with a prank?"

Beth playfully slapped his chest, "No, I'm not. I don't do pranks!"

He laughed and said a quick apology before carefully tearing the gift wrapper to reveal a white box. He shook it.

"What is this?"

"Just open it, babe."

He then opened the box and found a pen like thing wrapped in tissue paper and bubble wrap.

"Wow, you're really giving me a hard time with all these layers."

"Oh, just open it, ya big baby."

He carefully tore off the bubble wrap and the tissue paper.

He furrowed his eyebrows at what he saw, mainly because it laid on his hand upside down so it wasn't immediately evident that it was the positive pregnancy test. He picked it up and turned it upright and his eyes widened at the two distinct dark lines marked on the strip.

"Babe, is... is this what I think it is?" He eyes lit up and he grinned, he looked like he just won the lottery, only happier.

"Yes, Carl. I'm pregnant. We're gonna have a baby!"

"R-really?" He stuttered, barely able to form words as the joy he felt was beyond the sky's limit. He looked at her, his eyes shone with happy tears.

"Yes! You're gonna be a father."

Carl suddenly jumped up, pulling Beth up with him. She squealed when he carried her in his arms bridal-style. He pressed his forehead against hers and they laughed together, enjoying the realization that they were about to become a family.

"You don't know how happy this makes me, love. Finally, after 2 years of waiting, I'm gonna be a dad. Oh I love you so much babe, so much!"

"I love you too, Carl. And I bet, no, I know, you're gonna be the best father our baby could ever have."

They smiled at each other and then he leaned in and kissed her, she let him. Their hearts soaring with glee.

* * *

 _ **Feel free to comment your thoughts. Thank you for the follows and Happy Halloween guys! :)**_

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **BigFatLiar08**_


	15. Cramped Love

_**A/N: Short update! Before we move on to our young couple's parenthood, let us first get our smut on...**_

 _ **Standard Mature warnings applied. NSFW. Do not attempt to read when you are under 18 or if you are sensitive with sexual fanfics. Please be sure you are open-minded and mature enough! Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

 **Cramped Love**

Carl's POV

Beth would usually take a day or two off from work when her monthly period arrives. The pain was simply too much for her to bear. I used to see her crumple in her bed with excruciating pain and I swear to God, I would do everything I can to take that pain away from her...

She gave me her _'calendar of scheduled off days'_ so I could monitor her menstrual cycle. I would know when she is having her PMS so I can be extra patient with her. Most importantly, I would know when she is due, so I can somehow free up my share of work load and be with her. I would bring her a "red" basket with some of the essentials, pain killers (which she refuses to take unless I plead her to), menthol oils to rub her tummy with, a pack of hot compress, DVDs with classic romantic comedy films that we could watch together, CDs we can play in the radio with soothing music we could listen to, other aromatic oils and candles that could set a lovely mood, anything and everything under the sun that could help ease her monthly torture...

Kissing and making out has proven to be one of the most effective remedy we discovered. Psychologically, it diverts her attention to something arousing, it's a welcome distraction from her ache. Scientifically, her body releases oxytocin, and feel-good hormones such as endorphines which act as a natural sedation drug. How I know all this stuff? Well let's just say. . . I had spend a lot of my time in the infirmary with Denise when that one time that I got shot near my chest and I was almost paralyzed for days. And the only thing I was able to do to entertain myself was read all the medical books in the shelf next to my bed. I was even caught by Denise once, I was in the middle of reading why sex is the best way to cure menstrual cramps, but we just laughed and awkwardly shrugged the incident off. She winked at me and told me she understood.

But thanks to and my relentless pursuit, my girl is now having lesser knocked down days, her agony is slowly becoming tolerable and our making out sessions becoming a monthly ritual that we both looking forward to.

Today, is that time of the month...

I turned the key to open our house. I carefully watched my steps to ensure I don't wake her up should she be napping. True enough, I found her in her bedroom, but not on her queen size bed where we shared countless of intimate memories, but in her bedroom shower where her beautiful naked back can be seen through the glass enclosure. The warm water that cascades to every inch of her body also creates a steam that stimulate every parts of my being. I stood there for a minute or two, glorifying her nakedness and reminding myself how lucky I am for having her...

Out of instinct, she turned her gaze and found me admiring her from behind, she timidly smiled and tried to cover her body with her hands. I can't believe this beautiful, perfect girl still gets shy whenever she sees me appreciating her every curves. I took that as my queue to undress and join her in the shower. I wanted to make her feel at ease...

"How long have you been standing there, babe?"

"Not long enough, I could've stand there forever and still be at awe with you."

"Umm-hmm..."

"Yup, but holding you like this," Putting both my hands to her waist. "And lip locking with you like this, would be much better."

And I started passionately kissing her, claiming her mouth, softly sucking her tongue. I slowly inched my body to hers, I wanted her to feel the hardness between my legs, how much it longs for her. I started moving my right hand upwards, touching her back, then holding her nape.

While my left hand started caressing her right breast then tugging her nipples until it hardens with excitement. Simultaneously, my lips begun exploring other parts of her body. Petting her neck, then sucking her left cleavage, leaving red marks that would last for days. I lightly bit her left nipples that gave her a quick shiver.

"Ohhhhhh Carl..." Beth was moaning while holding my erection in her hand, pushing and pulling my hard shaft while the other hand was fondling my balls, searching for my sensitive spot. The feeling was intoxicating.

"Beeetthhh...You're driving me crazy. Fuckkkkk... I want you soooo bad..."

"Carl... I'm ready...I want to feel you too... But please be gentle... You know my core is sensitive and sore..."

"I promise to be gentle, baby... Just tell me when it hurts and I'll stop."

"Okay," she uttered this word while looking me straight in the eyes and I swear, I saw her complete trust. I kissed her lips, this time not born out of passion nor lust but because of all the love and care I have for my wife.

I braced my right hand to protect the back of her head while I slowly pushed her until her back touches the wall. She then lifted her legs while her arms embraced me. I used my other free hand to secure her thighs while I positioned my manhood to her opening. I slowly entered her, making sure she feels comfortable before I started softly rocking her. I kept my steady pace while making sure my hardness reaches her erogenous spots. Giving my wife immense pleasure is my top priority.

"I'm near babe... Please make me come," and I kept my unfaltering motion, in and out, like a dutiful soldier ready to deliver his mission. Then I felt her center squeezing my member when she reached her orgasm and that immediately drove me to reach mine. I kissed her hard as I unloaded my seed deep inside her womb. We both breathed sharply as we caught our breaths, the scent of our passionate love making lingered in the steamy shower room were we stood... satisfied and loved.

"I love you Beth." I confessed with complete honesty.

"I love you too Carl," she whispered back to me.

I took Beth that very moment not only because I wanted to help relieve her pain, but because I wanted to show her my deepest emotions. I wanted her to feel our union. I love her and I will do everything in my power to prove to the world how much I love this woman.


	16. Pillowtalk

**Pillowtalk**

 ** _AN: R18. Smut. Same warnings apply. You should've memorized that by now_**

* * *

Beth slowly pulled away from their kiss and looked at Carl. He opened his eyes and stared back at her questioningly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, touching her face.

"You're being too gentle... too careful," she said, sighing. She was leaning against the door of their room with her arms around his neck but she was frowning at him.

"Do you prefer it when I'm not gentle?"

"Not necessarily," she answered. "But we've been kissing for almost three minutes and the way you're kissing me is so slow and so gentle it's kinda frustrating. It's sweet and it warms my heart but I can't help noticing how it lacks... passion."

Carl sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right. I'm being cautious. I dunno, suddenly you seem so fragile again. Especially since..." he palmed her stomach gently.

Beth laughed a little. "I'm not fragile, babe. And besides, there's not even a bump yet." She said. She pushed him on his chest and quickly walked out of their room.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked as he watched her walk towards the sofa and pick something up. "I'm sorry."

She didn't answer but just looked at him with a smirk as she stepped back into the room with her phone in her hand. She walked over to the entertainment center across their bed and turned on the stereo.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously as he watched her from the foot of the bed.

"I'm setting the right mood," she said, turning to him with a sultry smile as she pressed play on the phone. "This will be playing on repeat Carl Grimes, you better enjoy it."

 _The song Pillowtalk starts playing..._

The first notes of the song played and Carl chuckled, shaking his head in amusement, but he paused when she started pulling the ties on her silk robe and slowly shrugged it off her body till it fell to the floor leaving her in her flimsy white night dress. He swallowed hard.

He glanced at her face as she walked towards him and he saw a determined look in her eyes, coupled with a sexy smile that made him bite his lip in anticipation.

"I'm not fragile," she whispered again as she stood in front of him. She brushed her lips slightly against his and then gently pulled his lower lip with her teeth before leaning back and staring at him, effectively leaving him wanting more.

He grinned at her and pulled her by the waist, pressing her body closer against him. He placed his other hand behind her neck and then pulled her in for a kiss, his lips crushing on hers with a demanding force that made her groan.

Her hands flew to his hair at once, tugging the strands as their tongues explored each other's mouths. As their kisses deepen, she moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and started pulling it up, her palms brushing against his stomach and chest.

They broke off their kiss as his shirt went over his head and Beth's mouth moved to his ear, her lips grazing his earlobe as her fingers fumbled with the button of his jeans. He helped her remove it, leaving himself with just his boxers on.

"Lie down," she whispered before pushing him hard on the chest.

Her husband chuckled as he fell on the bed, once again pleasantly surprised by her aggressiveness. He pulled himself towards the headboard and waited as she crawled towards him.

She kissed him hard for a few seconds and then sucked his tongue firmly before leaving his lips completely. She started kissing his neck and then her tongue started swirling against his collarbone making him breathe heavier, so much more when her mouth started moving down his torso until she was trailing wet kisses across his lower abdomen to his hipbones.

She looked at him for a couple of seconds before pulling his boxers down and his breathing hitched when she wrapped her hand around his member. Almost at once he felt her warm mouth surround him there and his lips formed an 'O' as he watched her bob her head up and down in a steady rhythm.

He watched her as she moved, her hands now aiding her mouth as they pumped him slowly. Then he let out a low groan when she licked the underside of his shaft with her flat tongue. She glanced at him with dark eyes, clearly enjoying his pleasure.

"Hahh, Babe," he breathed raggedly when she started moving faster and he threw his head back, his eyes squeezed shut and his breathing ragged as he fought to keep his control.

He quickly sat up when he felt himself about to lose it. "Stop," he said, panting. "Stop it, Beth."

She crawled back towards him with a smug smile, clearly pleased with herself, and positioned herself on his lap so she was straddling him. She then held his face with both hands and pressed her forehead against his.

"You're amazing, babe," Carl whispered. He kissed her lips softly, and then slid his hand inside her underwear. His fingers found her drenched folds and he laughed quietly in their kiss. "You are so ready," he whispered against her lips.

"Yes I am," his wife whispered back, blushing.

"Up," he ordered gruffly, "and take this off now," he said, pulling her panties down.

He held her by the waist as soon as she got her underwear off and slowly guided her down his shaft. They both let out a low moan as he slowly filled her inside, pushing her inner walls and making her squirm. She started pumping, her hips moving in slow circles as her fingers dug into the skin on his arms.

He slid the straps of her night slip down her arms and she took them off. Then he pulled the slip down her body, leaving the fabric pooling around her waist. He started fondling with her breasts as he pressed his lips on her neck, sucking on the skin gently until it left a mark.

He then placed his arms behind her, letting her lean on it so he could claim one of her mounds with his mouth. He started suckling on the sensitive tip, making her arch her back in pleasure.

"Baby... I'm close," The girl on top said breathlessly after a while and Carl looked up and held her firmly by the waist, making her stop her movements.

"What are you doing?" she asked a little disgruntled.

He just smiled at her and started swaying his hips, fiercely thrusting in and out of her while keeping his firm grip on her waist. She came loudly in less than a minute and he bit his lip as he felt her warmth spreading around him inside.

He rolled her onto the bed and hovered above her as she came down from her high. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered, her eyes closed as she savored the pleasure.

"One more babe, I'm not yet done," he said as he plunged inside her again.

"Oh God, here we go again," she said as she held on to him, his first few thrusts already sending her to the edge once more.

He stopped. "You don't like it?" he asked and Beth slapped him hard on his chest.

"You know I do, dammit!" she exclaimed.

Carl chuckled and grabbed her wrists, pinning them firmly above her head as he rammed inside her again. She met all his thrusts, their eyes fixed on each other as they both climbed their way to their peak.

In a few seconds, Beth felt the pleasure quickly building below her stomach again and she closed her eyes and bit her lip as she braced herself for another intense orgasm.

"Keep your eyes on me, Baby, I'm almost there," he said through gritted teeth. He moved faster and deeper, with soft groans escaping his lips as he got closer to the edge. He kissed her when he reached his peak, allowing her to let go of her own, and their moans melded inside their mouths as they both found their release.

* * *

"Hmmmm?" Beth moaned softly.

"Are you okay?" Carl asked, his chin propped on Beth's neck as he reached for her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Yes, babe," she replied, her eyes closed as she started feeling the drowsiness. "You were great as always."

"No, not that. How are _you..._ I mean, after the fight we had?"

Beth turned and faced him. "I'm okay, babe. My mind is clearer and I think I love you even more now after what happened."

"So we survived the first fight in our marriage," Carl said, touching her cheek, "and I must say that was a huge one. It just made me realize how strong we really have become."

"And it made me see how much you really love me, Carl. Because you're right, it was huge. I hurt you so bad and I almost thought you'll never be able to forgive me, or that you would have a hard time moving on from it," she told him, giving him a grateful smile.

"Remember what you told me on your sister's wedding? It was about a week after I was the one who screwed up big time. You said something about not giving up on someone you love no matter how hard or painful the situation is," he said smiling at her. "Now let me be the one to tell you this now... I love you that much, Beth."

"I love you too," she answered. She kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled again. "You were right about what you said last night, babe. What we have is indeed special."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Happy New Year Guyssss! This one's for you :)**_


End file.
